tokyoghoulfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Джузо Сузуя/Галерея
Juuzou_Suzuya.png|Сузуя в «Tokyo Ghoul» Suzuya's past self.png|Сузуя в прошлом Juuzou TG.png|Сузуя в прошлом 13's (Juuzou's) Jason Presentation.png|Джузо получает свой куинке Juuzou about to slash quinque steel block.png|Джузо бежит тестировать куинке Juuzou slashes quinque steel block with 13's Jason.png|Джузо тестирует куинке на блоке куинке-стали Juuzou_overwhelm_Kuro.png|Сузуя одолевает Курону Jason13_quinque.png|13's Jason 13's Jason Activation.png|13's Jason — Активация Suzuya_vs._Owl.png|Сузуя против Совы Suzuya_One-Shot_Joker.png|Сузуя в «Gaiden Joker» Suzuya_tgre.png|Сузуя в «Tokyo Ghoul:re» Suzuya_knives_training.png|Джузо жонглирует ножами Juuzou_as_Rei-chan_(re).png|Рей-чан (маскировка на аукционе) Disguised Juuzou throwing Sasori knives.png|Джузо бросает ножи в Чёрного Кролика Ayato_vs_Juuzou.png|Джузо против Чёрного Кролика Suzuya_and_Urie.png|Сузуя объединяется с Урие Suzuya's_squad.png|Воссоединение отряда Сузуи Juuzou_is_injured_re81.png|Сузуя пропускает удар Куроны Juuzou's_Arata_Joker.png|Сузуя, экипированный в Арата Joker Juuzou's Jason v2.png|Отреставрированный Джейсон Джузо Mougan, Juuzou, Koori, Kuki.png|Джузо вместе с Моганом, Коори и Куки Suzuya Squad at Takeomi wedding.png|Отряд Сузуи на свадьбе Такеоми и Йорико Suzuya's S3 Squad at E14.png|Отряд S3 Сузуи в Е14 Juuzou Suzuya during Goat Extermination.png|Джузо в ходе уничтожения «Козы» Juuzou vs Hinami and Touka.png|Джузо против Хинами и Тоуки Juuzou critically injures Hinami.png|Джузо наносит Хинами тяжёлое ранение Juuzou dodges Hinami's attacks.png|Джузо уклоняется от атак Хинами Someone interrupts Hinami and Juuzou's battle.png|Неизвестный вмешивается в сражение между Хинами и Джузо Arata Joker and Arata II.png|Джузо и Хамбее, облаченные в коукаку-куинке «Арата» Mizurou saves Juuzou.png|Мизуро спасает Джузо от падения с высоты Kaneki killing S3 Squad members.png|Кен Канеки убивает членов отряда S3 на глазах у Джузо и Мизуро Juuzou after Goat Extermination.png|Джузо после уничтожения «Козы» Juuzou taking responsibility for Dragon's incident.png|Джузо берёт на себя всю ответственность за инцидент с Драконом United forces eliminating Kaneki's monsters.png|Джузо в составе альянса принимает участие в уничтожении монстров, созданных Кеном Канеки Suzuya loses his prosthesis.png|Сузуя без протеза после атаки Совы Juuzou uses Arata Joker to protect investigators.png|Сузуя экипирует Арату Joker, чтобы защитить следователей от Совы Juuzou vs Kaiko.png|Джузо против Кайко Mutsuki vs Kaiko.png|Муцуки спасает Сузую от Кайко Juuzou Suzuya in epilogue.png|Джузо Сузуя в эпилоге ---- Suzuya_Squad_members.jpg|Отряд Сузуи jzsuzuyaartsui.png|Арт от Ишиды с Сузуей (13 июня 17) Juuzou Suzuya's Birthday Art 2017.png|Иллюстрация ко Дню Рождения (8 июня 2017) — версия из Twitter Juuzou Suzuya's Birthday Art 2017 (tumblr version).png|Иллюстрация ко Дню Рождения (8 июня 2017) — версия из Tumblr Re_Vol_13.png|Сузуя на обложке 13 тома «Tokyo Ghoul:re» Juuzou Suzuya by Ishida Sui (19102017).png|Портрет Джузо в честь выхода 13-ого тома «Tokyo Ghoul:re» (19 октября 2017) Juuzou Suzuya Illustration by Ishida Sui (17 april 2018).png|Иллюстрация, приуроченная к показу третьего эпизода аниме «Tokyo Ghoul:re» (17 апреля 2018) Juuzou Suzuya's Birthday Illustration (8 june 2018).png|Иллюстрация ко Дню Рождения Джузо Сузуи (8 июня 2018) Halloween 2018 Illustration by Ishida Sui (31 october 2018).png|Иллюстрация, приуроченная к Хеллоуину 2018 (31 октября 2018) Juuzou Suzuya Illustration by Ishida Sui (10 june 2019).png|Иллюстрация с изображением Джузо Сузуи (10 июня 2019) ---- Suzuya_01.png|Концепт-арт Suzuya_02.png|Концепт-арт Juuzou introducing himself.png|Появление Джузо Juuzou upclose.png|Джузо вблизи Juuzou breaking the defense with Marude's bike.png|Джузо прорывает оборону на байке Маруде Suzuya_scary_face.jpg|Сузуя после насмешки Маруде Jazou in Laboratory Department CCG.png|Джузо и Шинохара в Лабораторном отделе CCG. Juuzou uses in action Juuzo Jason.png|Джузо использует в действии, новый куинке. Sasori_1_-_56.jpg|Джузо с 56 ножами-куинке Скорпион. Young Juuzou.png|Молодой Джузо. Tga06screen20.jpg|«Мясник Джузо» Tga06screen07.jpg|Джузо рисует жирафа Rejuzou.PNG|Джузо сузуя в Tokyo Ghoul:re ---- OP01-13.png|Джузо в опенинге Unravel Djuzo,kurona,nashiroend.png|Джузо, Наширо и Курона в эндинге Kisetsu / 5 Серия Djuzosuzuyaend.png|Джузо в эндинге Kisetsu / 9 Серия Djuzoxshinoharaend.png|Джузо с Шинохарой в эндинге Kisetsu / 11 Серия ---- Special Illustration Calendar 2015 09-10.png|Календарь на 2015 год Suzuya_Ring.jpg|Кольцо в стиле бодмодификации Джузо. Категория:Галереи персонажей